


Очень доброе проклятие

by Derek_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale





	Очень доброе проклятие

\- Мне стоит спрашивать?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда что ты тут забыл?

\- ... хотел узнать, можешь ли ты помочь.

\- Обратись к Дитону.

\- Не могу.

\- Ну... тогда тебя утешит, если я скажу, что тебе идёт?

\- Погоняйся за своим хвостом.

\- Эээ, кхм...

\- О, заткнись!

\- Я серьёзно, Стайлз, тебе нужен Дитон.

\- ...

Хейл покачал головой и прошёл мимо подростка, поднимаясь на крыльцо. Уже возле двери он обернулся и ехидно - Стайлз даже моргнул - усмехнулся.

\- Я уверен, он не скажет Скотту.

Дерек скрылся за дверью раньше, чем до неё долетел камень, который Стилински крутил в руках.

\- Вот же сволочь..., - уныло оглядев себя, Стайлз потеребил ухо и, обреченно вздохнув, поплёлся следом. - Я знаю, что ты с рождения не только оборотень, но и скотина редкостная, но ты должен мне помочь!

\- Тебе нужно поработать над способом изложения просьбы.

\- Не нужно, потому что я не прошу. Я констатирую, - Стайлз попинал балясину и поднял взгляд на стоящего на верхней ступеньке Дерека.

\- Ну, и с чего вдруг я должен тебе помогать?

\- С того, что я тебе помогал.

\- Это как же? Сдав меня полиции?

\- Был не прав.

\- Два раза.

\- Во второй раз я был не причём!

\- Ты чуть меня не утопил.

\- Но не утопил же. Да брось, чувак. Я же знаю, у тебя есть какие-то книжки, ну, неужели тебе сложно?

\- Сложно.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я буду крутиться тут и ныть, пока ты не сдашься? - по невинным чистым глазам Хейл с ужасом прочитал, что под коротким "ныть" может скрываться до ста различных способов добиться своего. Решено, при первой же возможности он выразит своё сочувствие шерифу.  
Тихо рыкнув, Дерек мотнул головой, давая знак следовать за собой.

Когда он отвернулся, Стилински вскинул руку вверх и беззвучно завопил. Но тут же встряхнулся и убрал с лица широкую улыбку. Кто знает, может Хейл из врожденной зловредности передумает помогать. Очевидно, он слишком замешкался, потому что уже скрывшийся в комнате Дерек вернулся и уставился на него, всей небритой физиономией выражая крайнее раздражение. Которое, прежде чем Стайлз успел что-то сказать, сменилось весёлым изумлением.

\- Не за что, Стайлз.

\- Эм... так я тебя вроде и не благодарил...

\- Вслух не благодарил, - и тут Стайлз понял, что оборотень, не отрываясь, внимательно смотрит вниз...примерно в район его бедер.

Уже догадываясь, что он увидит, Стилински опустил взгляд и страдальчески застонал.

\- Тебе сейчас лучше заткнуться, - мрачно предупредил он и в несколько прыжков поравнялся с Хейлом.

\- И в мыслях не было ничего говорить, - хмыкнул тот, старательно сжимая губы в тонкую полоску. Стайлз смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

* * *

\- Ну…

\- Что? Нашёл что-нибудь? Дерек? – Они копались в книгах уже три часа и за это время Стайлз успел сгрызть два ногтя, ответить на три звонка от Скотта, два – от отца, написать одну смску с извинением напарнику по докладу из класса английского и с тоской попялиться на баночку аддеролла, которую Дерек у него отобрал, когда устал от грохота таблеток по пластику. – Что?!

\- Прекрати так делать, - сдавленно проговорил Хейл и закашлялся.

Стайлз понял, в чем дело прежде, чем успел спросить. Прихлопнув ладонями уши, он выжидающе уставился на Дерека.

\- Тебя прокляли, - оборотень перевел дыхание, но глаза на подростка старался не поднимать. Очевидно, всё же были у него какие-то моральные устои, не позволяющие ржать над попавшими в беду.

\- Блять, Дерек. У меня лисьи уши и хвост. Я уже понял, что меня прокляли! - Стайлз не знал, как он сейчас выглядит, но судя по лицу Хейла, как угодно, только не устрашающе.

\- И у меня есть список из пяти способов, очень… оригинальных, должен сказать, как снять это проклятие.

\- Слава Богу!

\- Рано радуешься. Во-первых, ты ещё не знаешь, что за способы. А, во-вторых, тебе придётся выяснить, кто тебя проклял. Иначе очень скоро ты проснёшься с чем-нибудь поинтереснее хвоста и ушей.

\- Проклятье…

\- И, прежде чем, я оглашу список, у меня есть вопрос.

\- Вот с этой фразы всегда начинается какой-нибудь пиздец, - предрёк Стилински и дёрнул ухом.

\- Ты обнаружил эти бонусы утром, так?

\- Как только проснулся, ага. Понял, что отлежал что-то ниже пояса. Но не ногу. Очень удивился, когда понял, что это хвост. А когда попытался почесать макушку, понял, что у меня ещё и уши. А вот клыков не досталось, обидно… Что?

Дерек молча помотал головой и протянул баночку с лекарством.

\- Спасибо. Ещё вопросы?

\- Да. Тебя кто-нибудь видел?

\- Конечно, нет! Чувак, если бы меня кто-нибудь увидел таким, мне пришлось бы заставить отца включить меня в программу защиты свидетелей и переселить куда-нибудь…на Аляску. Хотя…лисицы, вроде водятся где-то в Калифорнии, можно попробовать… Дерек? А что с твоим лицом? – Хейл и правда был… бледноват.

\- Ты способен сделать гадость даже подсознательно, Стилински, - Дерек подтянул к себе одну из книг, пробежал глазами по странице и заговорил, заставив Стайлза оторваться от выдумывания достаточно саркастичного ответа. – Если учитывать, что мы ограничены во времени, у тебя, кстати, в запасе времени только до полуночи, отпадает первый способ – дождаться полнолуния. Если учитывать твоё феноменальное везение, мы не будем доводить обращение до конца, если ты, конечно, действительно не хочешь отправиться в какой-нибудь заповедник Саскачеван. Можно было бы сварить зелье с обратным эффектом, но, насколько я знаю, половины нужных трав нет даже у Дитона. Так что остается два варианта.

Стайлз захлопнул рот и, пользуясь тем, что Хейл замолчал, переводя дыхание, уточнил:

\- Насколько они мне не понравятся?

\- Они тебе очень не понравятся.

\- Маловато сочувствия в твоём голосе…, - пробормотал Стилински.

\- Способ первый – поймать дикую лису и убить её.

\- Лису? Здесь? До полуночи?! Ты, должно быть, издеваешься…, - Стайлз сполз по креслу, почти падая на пол, и закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Не я и это ещё не всё, - Дерек выдержал паузу, но ответной реплики не дождался. – После того, как убьёшь лису, нужно съесть её печень и сердце. Тёплыми. И выпить кровь. Всю.

Застонав, Стилински зажал рот рукой, умудряясь глазами высказать альфе всё, что о нём думает.

\- Не нравится? Ну, тогда есть ещё вариант, - Дерек поморщился, бросив ещё один взгляд на страницу. – Ты должен поцеловать первого встреченного человека.

Стайлз всё-таки упал и Дерек целых две минуты мог любоваться тем, как тот таращит глаза и хватает ртом воздух.

\- Это пиздец, - совладав с организмом, Стилински заполз в кресло и уставился на Хейла. – Ты уверен, что больше никакого способа не существует?

\- Ты так спрашиваешь, будто я в восторге от того, что придется… Нет, больше никакого способа нет. Ну, кроме одного…убить ведьму, наложившую заклинание.

Подскочивший было Стайлз рухнул в кресло. Дереку даже почти стало стыдно, но он отвлёкся на печально поникшие уши. Всё-таки было в этом что-то…милое.

Но тут уши шевельнулись и правое стало торчком. Дерек напрягся. Парень явно что-то придумал, а когда Стайлз что-то придумывал…

\- Там сказано «человека»?

\- Что?

\- В твоей книге? Там точно сказано «человека»? Потому что, вдруг нужно соблюдать дословно? Я к тому, что если я тебя поцелую – и стану оборотнем? Без обид, мужик, но мне неохота выть на луну и вычесывать блох из-за ушей! И чтобы наверняка, я сейчас пойду и найду какого-нибудь человека. Желательно…

\- Девушку, метр шестьдесят, с волосами янтарного оттенка и зелёными глазами? Ну, вперёд, - Дерек откинулся в кресле и, скрестив руки на груди, с усмешкой наблюдал за подростком. И его ушами.

\- Ты сволочь.

\- Ты сегодня уже говорил.  
\- Ну, и..что? Как ты предполагаешь сделать… это, - Стайлз стремительно краснел, а его взгляд нервно метался по всей комнате, избегая даже касаться сидящего в кресле.

\- О, Господи, Стайлз! Ты говоришь так, будто нужен не поцелуй, а…

\- Ну, знаешь, учитывая моё «феноменальное везение»… Дерек? Нет-нет, сиди, Дерек, сидеть! Фу! Не смей! Мффм!…

* * *

\- Они целуются?

\- Надеюсь, Хейл сожрёт его в процессе…

\- Джексон!

\- Да! Они целуются!

\- Да! Я знала, что у меня получится!

\- Может, скажешь мне, с какой радости ты решила стать купидоном для этих двух придурков?

\- Потому что пока до них бы дошло, я бы состарилась, а мне жутко любопытно посмотреть на влюбленного Дерека.

\- О, Господи…

\- Как думаешь, нужно придумать что-нибудь, чтоб они переспали или сами справятся?

\- Лидия!


End file.
